Cooking For Love
by love anangel3
Summary: Okay so I got this idea from Food Network Star. I know when I post this up you guys will be angry that I haven't updated the others. Nevertheless, sorry you see I post up chapters on whether I have inspiration on them. In addition, whether I have Internet access. I usually never have Internet and it was just by pure luck that I got the other chapters up.


Cooking for love

Okay so I got this idea from Food Network Star. I know when I post this up you guys will be angry that I haven't updated the others. Nevertheless, sorry you see I post up chapters on whether I have inspiration on them. In addition, whether I have Internet access. I usually never have Internet and it was just by pure luck that I got the other chapters up. I will try to update quickly and I promise you none of my stories will ever be left forgotten. I don't care if I lose interest, I will commit myself to finish the fics with elegance, and well I hope you like this. ^_^

Background

Six chefs will grab a show if they can impress the food network. There are two to a mentor, which makes three mentors. Chris's mentor is of course the arrogant but talented baker and culinary genius Albert Wesker is stuck with Rebecca and Chris who he chose. The reason why he choose these two rookies is unknown. Excella is another mentor who has great skill in catering; her two chefs are Jill and Enrico. They both are executive chefs in high paying restaurants the reason why Excella chose them is obvious they are skilled. The final mentor is Jack Krauser; he is skilled in everything grilling and has respectable skill in catering. His two are Leon Scott Kennedy. Kennedy is mildly skilled at everything. His other is Barry he is skilled at grilling and desserts. The two unbiased judges are conceited French chef Michael and Chef Angel who is skilled at appetizers and main course dishes. This is Raccoon S.T.A.R.S!  
_

"Chris Redfield."

Chris lifted his head to see the chef smirking.

"Your safe Christopher."

Chris breathed out in relief. He nodded and walked to the other side the other contestants. Rebecca patted his back and smiled at him, his mentor simply nodded as if he expected no less. Chris looked to see Jill and Barry left.

"Jill your flan was lacking, that is why you're on the chopping block tonight."

Jill head dropped a bit but than the French chef commented on Barry's food.

"Barry your food was wonderful but your attitude on the screen was a bit rough around the edges and as you know you must have skill in the kitchen but you must also keep in mind that your audience will not be able to taste your food though the screen, for this reason your on the chopping block."

Barry shook his head and folded his hands behind his back. Chris bite his cheek and felt the tang of salty blood. He never liked when the conceited chef, he always wanted to punch the lights out of him but alas, that was not an option. Barry was skilled he didn't need to be mistreated in this way. Barry caught his eyes and smiled. Chris calmed instantly, Barry had said that this was a competition ad even though they were friends; this was national television .He felt a rough but sturdy hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw his mentor frirgid gaze on him, Chris shuddered at the touch, his mentor raised an eyebrow, and smiled smugly, as they exchanged this gesture a cameraman filmed the scene.

"The two on the chopping block who fail to complete the next challenge will be saying goodbye to their own show."

The lights went off everyone relaxed. The camera crew packed their bags and waved goodbye to the contestants. Chris nodded and walled to the dorm room he shared with Albert and Rebecca. Chris thought mildly that Food Network committed to the shows authenticity. Wesker sighed and touched the bridge of his nose. He looked to Chris and mumbled

"Too close."

Chris asked timidly

"Too close?"

Wesker walked to the fridge and took out the raspberry sorbet he made. He grabbed two spoons and dipped them into the bowl.

"Chris tell me how this tastes."

Chris replied without thinking

"Anything you make must be touched by gods and taste like heaven sir."

Weaker flushed lightly, while he scoped up a spoonful of sorbet. He let his tongue glide on the top and let the flavor overtake him. He closed his eyes and saw the images of raspberry picking with his mother. He remembered how she placed the berry on his mouth. How it seemed to explode with flavor, the endless summer before everything went wrong. He abruptly opened his eyes and saw Chris cheeks were pink. He seemed flustered Wesker looked to him and knew instantly why. He leered and dipped the spoon into the ruby sorbet. He lifted the spoon in Chris's direction. Chris swallowed thickly and moved toward the blond chef. The sliver glimmered in the luminous lights, the raspberry melted a bit. Wesker pressed the spoon into the pink mouth, Chris opened willing and the flow of flavors erupted into his mouth. He started to become dizzy with richness of the raspberry and sweetness of it. Wesker had to pull the spoon from his mouth; he was about to make a snide comment on his student but he saw the half lidded eyes and flushed lips. Chris licked the remains of the saccharine sorbet, which left his lips a tinted red, his eyelashes touching his cheeks he let out a breathy moan of pleasure

"That tasted wonderful."

Wesker tilted Chris chin and saw the pleasure, Chris's aura enfolding him. He leaned into the lips when a door interrupted them

"Chris! Hurry I got this declivous pastry you has to taste!"

TBC ...


End file.
